1. Field
Embodiments relate to fuel cells, and more particularly, to recyclers of fuel cells, water management systems of the fuel cells including the recyclers, fuel cells including the water management systems, and methods of measuring a water level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct methanol fuel cells (DMFCs) may generate power by directly using fuel, e.g., methanol. The DMFCs generally use fuel diluted by water. For the dilution of methanol, water generated as a by-product during power generation in the fuel cell may be used.
An appropriate concentration of methanol is maintained for stably driving the DMFCs. In order to appropriately maintain the concentration of methanol, the water generated as a by-product during power generation may be used. Accordingly, management for the water generated as a by-product during power generation is accomplished.
Directions of fuel cells may be fixed or vary according to devices on which the fuel cells are installed. Thus, directivity of the water generated as by-product during power generation may vary according to directivity of the fuel cells. In this regard, collected amounts of water generated as by-product during power generation may not be uniform. If the collected amounts of water are not uniform, the concentration of methanol may vary and consequently, stability of driving fuel cells may be affected.